


i'll make it like your birthday everyday

by tamagotchitadashi



Series: birthday [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Boys Kissing, Everyone's gay, I dont know what to tag, M/M, One-Shot, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagotchitadashi/pseuds/tamagotchitadashi
Summary: in which some of the volleybabes plan a birthday party for bokuto and everyone is generally quite gay.





	

Kuroo Tetsurou was not to be trusted.

Which is why Bokuto had been right to assume that he was not sneaking off all the time just for extra volleyball practice.

But - out of all the slightly questionable theories he had come up with (seriously, how did he have so much free time?) he wasn't expecting the true explanation to be that his best bro was helping plan a birthday party.

Bokuto's birthday party, to be exact.

So when he's blindfolded and told "I'm kidnapping you." by his friend (he didn't put up a fight and just sort of went with it, which may have given grief to anyone wondering what would happen if he had been, y'know, actually kidnapped.) and led into the Fukurodani gym after-hours, he is certainly not expecting all the people - there's obviously his team there, along with Yukie and Kaori, of course, and most of Kuroo's Nekoma brethren, but there's nearly all of Karasuno and even some of Seijoh (Oikawa had delighted in knowing that no, Ushiwaka and his team were not going to be present). He hadn't expected the banners, either. Or the cute little cake that was shaped and iced like an owl.

After he'd yelled and jumped and hugged Kuroo like a goddamn monkey, he had noticed something.

People had popped those weird little confetti party poppers things all around and coloured confetti was strewn in thin clumps across the gym floor, chiming their "Happy birthday!"s, and most people had later expressed their own birthday congratulations.

Now people started to move around and sort themselves out into little friendship groups that weren't just limited to their own teammates (Bokuto was surprised to see Tsukishima's shy bestie - Freckles-kun - chatting animatedly with Oikawa of all people).

"Tetsu?" Bokuto asked the tall cat beside him after being dragged over to try and find and eventually end up antagonizing Tsukishima in some way. Kuroo had stopped abruptly, not just to listen to the owl-obsessed birthday boy but also to check and answer a text he had been sent.

"Yeah, Kou?" Kuroo responded, the bright and rather lop-sided smile on his face turning down a little, "Is something wrong? Did I not do it right?"

Bokuto did a mock anime girl gasp, "Kuroo Tetsurou, my one and only best bro, you did everything right! This is amazing! But, uh, where's Akaashi?"

Kuroo's trademark terrifying grin eased onto his face.

"He'll be here a moment, don't worry about it," He assured Fukurodani's ace, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Now, we've got a bowl of punch that is just desperate to be spiked, my dear Kou."

Bokuto grinned back at his friend, and they bumped fists as sneaker soles squeaked on the floor.

A while later, a speaker in the corner that he hadn't even noticed before now started blaring Congratulations by Cliff Richard and the door to the changing room opened, revealing (Bokuto had turned around straight away, as mentally his fingers were crossed and he was praying for it to be Akaashi, just coming in late or something) Oikawa, Suga, Kenma, Kageyama and Yahaba dragging a giant cake. On wheels. And they were all wearing... dresses. Little, Mean Girls-esque halloween costume dresses.

Iwaizumi's jaw was literally on the floor at this point, because Oikawa was dressed in an absolutely sinful maid outfit (garters and stockings and thighs out and Jesus Christ, somebody take him to Confession already), and was winking at him with a smile on his face that made him look a little angelic, even when everyone in the room knew that he was the world's number one sinner.

Suga, however, (Bokuto purposely avoided looking at Daichi's reaction) had dressed himself up in a tiny poofy black-and-red number that was meant to be a demon or a bat or something, with little wings and a full collar, Kageyama (with a bright red face) in some sort of bunny waiter thing, with cuffs and a bow-tie and a glittery black one-piece. 

Kenma's outfit showed off the least skin; a tight black faux leather one piece with a tail and cat-ear headband, probably bought due to Kuroo being super into pet-play (#ExposeKuroo2k16), and Yahaba was dressed in some sort of dog get-up (Bokuto wondered how and why anyone would even try to sexualise dogs, but Kyoutani was standing near him and the look on his face suggested that he liked the idea very much, so he didn't voice his thoughts aloud.) and smirking in a way he that hinted that he really did spend too much time with Oikawa.

When did they even have time to get changed?

But the best part was when the cake popped open.

God was real and Bokuto was really damn gay and Akaashi was in a poofed and ruffled dress covered in speckled feathers that showed off his beautiful, beautiful thighs, the upper half of his face covered by a bronze glittery masquerade mask, but it wasn't covered exactly enough so Bokuto could see the spots of blush on his cheeks.

And God, it felt as if he was falling in love with the pretty, younger boy all over again.

Even more, if that was even possible.

Cautiously and with help from Suga and Yahaba, Akaashi manages to get out of the gigantic dessert, stumbling slightly as his heels slipped out of the black flats that Bokuto had seen him where before now, but hadn't really appreciated properly until this moment, when the pretty, dark-haired boy had tip-toed over to him (he had pushed up his mask in all its bejeweled, winged glory so now Bokutp could properly see his boyfriend's soft, sparkling eyes) and cupped his jawline, whispering a "Happy birthday, Koutarou." before pressing their lips together softly, gently, in a kiss that most certainly wasn't their first but still felt absolutely super-charged with the exhilarating thrill that came and washed over them every time they locked lips.

Koutarou reacted and kissed back immediately, almost melting into the kiss like they were a couple in one of the shoujo manga books that Lev constantly recommended in the third gym group chat, while the audience around them whooped and clapped (The bald guy from Karasuno and Kuroo's Taketora both shouted "Get a room!" but Bokuto reckoned that that was only because they were jealous because Bokuto had a beautiful boyfriend and they were single since Karasuno's pretty manager - Kiyoko? - didn't reciprocate their affections).

When they broke apart, Bokuto hugged Akaashi so damn hard that it was a complete and utter mystery how his pretty boyfriend didn't explode or something. After he'd done everything but strangle Akaashi, he moved onto Kuroo.

"The cake thing was mainly my idea, for a joke or something, but your managers know a bunch of girls from the craft club, and they said they could get the cake together in about a week," Kuroo had laughed, when his best bro had badgered him to explain who had made the party a reality. "And then Oikawa suggested he could get the pretty setter squad to dress up and bring it in. Of course, most of them were game straight away, but I had to buy Kenma a bunch of figurines and give him hundreds of persuasion kisses. And I don't know what the baby crows did to convince Kageyama, but that worked as well. Oikawa paid for the damn owl dress, too. Honestly, I pray for the day when someone finds his credit card history."

Bokuto made a mental note to thank Oikawa later - the owl dress had restored his fate in everything, and had just quite made it his best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> greetings and salutations!  
> this is my first published fanfic for haikyuu!! and i hope you like it (awfully sorry that it's so short, but i honestly kept procrastinating writing it and this was the finished product).  
> love you all and i hope to publish more fics of much better quality later on :)


End file.
